Maya's Memory
by yakushino
Summary: Menceritakan tentang masa lalu Maya.


"_Why should I born into this world, you say? Even I still search for that answer." – Anonymous_

**Bloody Monday – Maya's Memory**

"_Ah, did you find it yet?"_

"_No... Hey, wait! Who's there?"_

Hanya suara bayi yang terdengar dari kejauhan.

Maya, seorang anak perempuan yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya sendiri, dididik secara ketat oleh organisasi untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran. Kebebasannya dirampas dan digantikan dengan hari-hari yang membosankan baginya. Maya tidak bisa menuntut banyak karena merekalah yang memberinya alasan untuk hidup sampai sekarang. Dia tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang masa lalu atau orangtuanya. Dia tidak suka memikirkan tentang hal yang membosankan seperti itu karena jawabannya sangat susah dicari. Selain itu, Maya harus melalui berbagai tahap yang sulit untuk lolos sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

Hanya ada cara membunuh dan tujuan-tujuan sementara yang harus dicapai oleh pembunuh yang ada di pikiran seorang Maya kecil. Dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk memikirkan tentang hal lain selain itu. Maya kecil hanya bisa menuruti perintah atasannya dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk membantah perkataan superiornya karena mereka hanyalah boneka yang mulutnya seakan dijahit dengan benang-benang. Semenjak itu, dia memutuskan untuk membunuh perasaan yang ada di hatinya dan berubah menjadi seorang yang suka berfoya-foya dan menimbun uang untuk kesenangan sesaat. Hal itu dilakukan untuk membuktikan kepada orang disekitarnya jika makhluk sepertinya, orang seperti Maya bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau tanpa memperdulikan tentang masa lalunya. Asalkan ada uang, dia bisa memperoleh apa pun yang dia inginkan tanpa memperdulikan metode yang harus dia lakukan untuk meraih cita-citanya itu.

Entah berapa orang yang Maya bunuh untuk menuntaskan misinya. Maya kecil melukai dan membunuh banyak orang dan lolos menuju ke tahap selanjutnya. Walaupun begitu, hati kecil Maya selalu menjerit, mencoba untuk menghentikan kebrutalannya dalam membunuh orang. Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak akan berhasil karena Maya sudah bertekad untuk menjadikan kebebasannya sebagai tujuan pertamanya selama dia hidup di tempat yang tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh manusia normal. Dia tidak ingin dikurung dalam tempat seperti itu untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini, dia harus berhasil untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran, walaupun dia harus memakai topeng dengan embel-embel untuk melindungi negara dari musuh, entah itu organisasi maupun negara.

Maya berhasil lolos ke tahap terakhir dengan susah payah. Bau darah tercium dari tubuhnya. Wajar saja, dia harus berhadapan dengan seniornya yang terbilang licik dalam menuntaskan misinya. Maya sebenarnya tidak ingin membunuhnya mengingat bakatnya yang terbilang jarang diantara senior Maya. Akan tetapi, jika dia lengah sedikit, maka nyawa Maya pun melayang. Karena itu, Maya pun memutuskan untuk membunuhnya sesegera mungkin. Di detik terakhir, Maya terlalu ceroboh dalam memutuskan waktu menembak dan dia pun terluka parah. Akan tetapi, Maya berhasil membunuhnya. Dia mendekati mayat lawannya untuk memastikan jika dirinya sudah meninggal. Setelah itu, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tahap akhir dengan luka parah. Darah mengalir dari luka-luka itu. Maya mencoba mengobati dirinya sendiri dengan kain seadanya. Pikirnya, dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengobati dirinya. Maya harus segera ke tempat diadakannya tahap terakhir.

Maya berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan. Kesadarannya mulai hilang perlahan. Dia kemudian mengambil belati di sarung belatinya di kaki sebelah kiri dan melukai dirinya untuk membuatnya tersadar. Dia tahu jika tindakan tersebut bisa dibilang sembrono. Tetapi, dia tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak karena dia tahu waktunya terbatas dari jam tangan yang diberikan oleh pengawas sebelumnya. Maya meminum air yang dia sembunyikan sebelumnya, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai tahap akhir. Di sana, Maya diharuskan untuk berduel untuk terakhirnya, dengan narapidana yang divonis mati. Maya tidak memiliki alasan untuk bersikap lemah di depan orang seperti itu dan membunuhnya dengan sadis, dengan melukai seluruh tubuhnya dengan belati yang dia sembunyikan sebelumnya di tempat yang aman. Walaupun tubuh narapidana itu terbilang besar dan kuat, Maya tidak takut untuk membunuhnya dengan cara cepat. Maya optimis dengan kemampuannya sendiri, karena itu, musuhnya tumbang dengan hitungan detik. Dia sudah mempersiapkan racun sebelumnya di belati itu. Karena itulah, narapidana yang bermuka garang itu bisa mati dengan cepat.

Pengawas tersebut menyatakan kemenangannya dan Maya mendapatkan kebebasannya untuk bergerak dan mengawasi orang-orang. Dia sebenarnya tidak tertarik untuk melindungi orang lain. Akan tetapi, dia harus menuruti perintah dari atasannya dan pergi ke berbagai tempat sebagai mata-mata. Maya menikmati perjalanannya itu walaupun dia harus membunuh banyak orang. Perlahan-lahan, dia mulai kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai manusia dan menganggap dirinya itu hanyalah senjata yang dimainkan oleh atasannya. Maya tidak peduli apakah dia manusia atau bukan. Yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya dia hidup di masa depan. Dia mengumpulkan uang dari berbagai klien dan mulai berfoya-foya karena dia ingin melupakan tentang misinya sesaat.

Maya melihat ke langit biru yang cerah dengan mengingat-ingat berapa orang yang ia temui. Ia memikirkan tentang berapa klien yang ia ingat dalam memorinya. Entah berapa banyak korban yang mati di tangannya atau karena ulahnya yang menurut orang lain menyebalkan. Maya teringat akan perkataan Fujimaru yang tidak suka dengan perilakunya. Dia hanya bisa tertawa melihat bocah seperti itu mencoba mengecohnya. Akan tetapi, Maya berhasil mengelabuinya. Mungkin Maya lebih senang dengan permainan seperti itu. Dia ingin sekali melihat ekspresi Fujimaru yang menggelikan itu lagi. Maya memikirkan tentang orang yang berhubungan dengan Fujimaru. Jika dia pikirkan dengan baik-baik, Fujimaru juga telah kehilangan banyak orang di sisinya sementara Maya hanya sendirian. Ya, Maya selalu bertarung sendiri. Walaupun dia memiliki klien, dia selalu bertarung sendiri atau memiliki partner sementara.

'Sementara? Mungkinkah pada akhirnya, aku juga mati sendiri? Sementara, mulai kecil, aku selalu sendiri, tanpa keluarga ataupun saudara...,' pikir Maya yang tanpa sadar menatap orang yang tidak ia kenal. Ketika dia sadar, Maya tersenyum ke arah orang itu. Orang itu merasa bingung karena senyumnya yang membuat laki-laki tersipu. Maya tidak tertarik untuk menggoda orang yang seperti itu. Orang seperti itu mudah terpesona dengan kecantikannya sementara Maya ingin mencari yang lebih menantang dari yang biasanya. Seseorang yang bisa membuat detak jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang sangat susah dicari. Selain itu, Maya sekarang sedang berlibur, belum menerima perintah dari siapa pun. Klien langganannya pun tidak menghubunginya waktu itu. Maya pun bisa bersantai dan menikmati hidupnya yang ia yakin singkat tanpa perlu memikirkan tentang orang lain. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah tentang dirinya dan masa lalunya. Masa kecilnya yang dia lalui sendiri, tanpa ada kenangan yang mengesankan seperti orang lain pada umumnya.

Maya tersenyum, seraya memikirkan jika ada orang lain yang mau mendengarkan dirinya berbicara tentang kenangan masa kecilnya. Maya mengambil minumannya di sebelahnya dan segera meminumnya. Dia mengecek surel yang masuk. Pesan baru yang diterimanya terdengar seperti suara kicau burung di pagi hari.

"Segera berkumpul di _basecamp_. Ada hal baru yang terjadi."

K

"_If I could change my life, I would erase the past that hurt me the most" – Anonymous_

(The End)

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Bloody Monday** merupakan milik **author Bloody Monday** itu sendiri, **Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Miss Aoi~~~**

**Author Bloody Monday, Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**GRANRODEO, ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION, OLD CODEX, and KUROKO NO BASUKE NO CHARACTER SONG**


End file.
